The present invention relates to an illumination device for vehicles.
In particular, it relates to an illumination device which has at least two headlights arranged at the front side of the vehicle and radiating different light beams each having at least an upper bright-dark limit.
Such an illumination device is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-A 15 97 977. This illumination device has several headlights arranged on the front side of the vehicle and radiating light beams which illuminate the region in front of the vehicle in different ways. Some headlights produce a base light beam which is symmetrical and has a horizontal upper bright-dark limit so that dazzling of the opposite traffic is prevented. Further, a headlight for radiating a highway auxiliary light and a headlight for radiating an expressway auxiliary light are provided, which are operated selectively and radiate a light beam with an upper bright-dark limit which rises toward a roadway edge of the traffic side. The dazzling of the counter traffic due to reflection of the light emitted by the headlight from the roadway upper surface occurs especially when the roadway is wet. This dazzling endangers the opposite traffic and must be avoided.
It is also known to provide an inclination adjustment with an adjusting device in the anti-dazzle headlights of vehicles, for constantly maintaining the orientation of the light beam radiated by the anti-dazzle headlight independently of the loading of the vehicle and therefore for avoiding dazzling of the opposite traffic by the loaded vehicle. Since conventionally, both anti-dazzle headlights of the vehicle radiate identical light beams and illuminate both the traffic side and the opposite traffic side, it is necessary to provide for both anti-dazzle headlights a separate adjusting device, which of course involves high expenses.